


Point of Attack

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Fanboy Phil Coulson, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson and his team are about to take down a HYDRA facility when he gets a very unexpected call.  </p><p>For this prompt at comment fic on lj: <i>see, the thing about snipers is that they’re patient. they wait for as long it takes, for that one perfect moment, and when they strike – you never see it coming.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Point of Attack

Coulson, Triplett and May had already taken out the perimeter guards. Their weapons were raised, their bodies ready to react at any sight or sound, as they moved toward the back entrance of the HYDRA facility. 

Suddenly, Coulson's phone vibrated.

May raised an eyebrow at him, clearly a _Really?_

"Get out of the vicinity," a voice said when he answered the phone.

"Who is this?" Coulson asked.

"This is James Barnes."

Coulson was silent. Triplett and May had heard too, and they exchanged a worried glance.

The voice on the phone said, "I know you know who I am, Coulson. I broke into your place to check for evidence that you're corrupt like Pierce. I didn't find any, but you had that weird room full of Howling Commandos junk."

"It's not weird, those are ... valuable collector's items," Coulson said.

"Clear the area," the voice said, sternly.

"Please listen to me, Bucky," Coulson said, "You don't want to defend HYDRA, they've convinced you that--"

"I'm going to blow up HYDRA in 25 seconds," the voice over the phone said. "I suggest you _clear the area_." 

Coulson, May, and Triplett looked at one another, then ran as fast as they could, barely escaping the flames of the explosion.

They slowly got up off the ground, ears ringing, and made their way back to the van, smelling of smoke and adrenaline.

"HYDRA just blew up," Skye said, frantically pulling up screens on her computer as they climbed in.

"Yeah, that was the big boom you just heard," May said a bit sarcastically as she wiped a smudge of dirt off her face.

"No," Skye said, turning to look at them. "EVERY known HYDRA facility just blew up at the exact same time! And a bunch of other buildings that we weren't looking at -- but now that I'm analyzing their data use history, it's pretty clear they were HYDRA too."

"So... HYDRA is just... gone?" Triplett said.

"As close to gone as we're gonna see," May said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"What do we do now?" Skye asked. 

Coulson shook his head. "We call Captain America and tell him that we heard from his friend."


End file.
